


Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery

by Dahlia_Moon



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Community: yj_anon_meme, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Dahlia_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superboy totally thinks the Black Canary should be his mentor. Written for <a href="http://yj-anon-meme.livejournal.com/3983.html?thread=8394383#t8394383">this prompt</a> on the YJ anon meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery

So training with Black Canary was going very well for Superboy. She was teaching him all sorts of new things and she could withstand his super strength and anger that seemed to come out of nowhere and actually bruised him several times. What could be cooler?

And all this led to him thinking...It was clear that Superman didn't need a sidekick - or wanted anything to do with him - so he should find himself another mentor. Right? It was totally an awesome idea. And Black canary didn't have a sidekick/protege. Superboy thought she would appreciate having one. He could sell her on the idea, if she had any doubts at any rate.

Which led him to coming up to Robin and asking him, "Where would one get a hold of fishnets?"

~*~

He didn't know what the big deal was or why Robin was giving him that weird look, but in the end, Robin agreed to take him shopping. They visited something called a mall.

Once Superboy and Robin - who was wearing some kind of disguise with a mustache and a wig, for what, Superboy didn't know as they weren't technically on a covert mission, but whatever - had finished shopping, Superboy went into his room at Mount Justice and took a pair of his black jeans and tore them to mid-thigh. His outfit was almost complete, and he was ready to start being Black Canary's sidekick.

~*~

Black Canary got to the Mt. Justice training room bright and early the next morning, and promptly spewed out the coffee she was drinking.

Superboy was there already, waiting for her, in a pair of black shorts, fishnets, black shirt and a grey jacket thrown over. He looked like a male, blue-eyed, black-haired version of her.

"Uh," she started intelligently.

"I want to be your sidekick," Superboy started, standing in front of her with a determined face.

"Is that why you're wearing fishnets?" She could barely contain the laugh that wanted to escape, so she coughed into her hand to mask the grin.

"Well, my analysis of other sidekicks and their mentors had me conclude that sidekicks usually dressed to match their mentors." And then Superboy did something that Black Canary didn't think she ever saw him do before: he smiled hesitantly at her. It was...weird. But also kind of sweet, in its own way.

"Um...well, Superboy, to be honest, I'm not really looking for a sidekick right now."

"I know you probably think you don't need one, and I would agree with you, but I could still be, I don't know, your honorary sidekick or something? We wouldn't have to fight together or anything - you could just train me, it wouldn't be any different from how it is now."

Black Canary might have been a tough, ass-kicking hero but that didn't mean she didn't have a heart - a heart that was slowly starting to warm up to this young man who was created for all the wrong reasons but who was sweet and doing the best with what the world gave him...She couldn't find it in herself to say no to him.

"Superboy...I would be honored to call you my sidekick."


End file.
